


Coming Out For the New Year

by baalsdungeon, CuddleFluffy, Devil Rose (Tiggerola), Lotter, Musta_aurinko, Scriberat



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Crack, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Post-Canon, alcohol use, background betting trope, everyone is coming out gayyyy, proposal, rated g until chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22033936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baalsdungeon/pseuds/baalsdungeon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddleFluffy/pseuds/CuddleFluffy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Devil%20Rose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotter/pseuds/Lotter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musta_aurinko/pseuds/Musta_aurinko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: After receiving an invitation from Kougyoku to attend a New Year's party, Hakuryuu has to convince his sourpuss secret boyfriend to attend with him. When the subject of a New Year's kiss comes up, Judar is left to think it over for ages until he makes his decision on having one, but with midnight fast approaching, and the fear of the Rens getting angry about the two men dating, Hakuryuu isn't sure he can provide.First chapter is G, second chapter is E
Relationships: Jafar/Ren Kouen, Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Lo'lo/Ren Kouha, Morgiana/Alibaba Saluja, Myron Alexius/Kougyoku
Comments: 20
Kudos: 29





	1. New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> this was a lot of fun to write with everyone~

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. Considering all of the things that happened in the last year, Kougyoku thought that celebrating the new year - actually the first new year of this weird changed world could be great to see all of her family and friends together in a carefree manner, since none had exactly very much time apart from their work in high positions and rebuilding the world. 

She had sent out what felt like hundreds of invitations through the nations, including to her sisters and close friends. 

During the first few days, she had been living in a bubble, excitement building up to its paroxysm as she waited for their answers. It soon died down as only Alibaba and her brothers had accepted. No other responses. Kougyoku had been left crying alone and tearing her tissue apart in her anger. 

It was a little disheartening but not unexpected since she had never been exactly very close to her sisters before. She simply had hoped that they could get a nice moment together. But it was too much to ask for.

So what a surprise it had been when Judar barged in her home like he owned it, hands behind his head in a lazy manner, laughing.

Kougyoku blinked. Once, twice before her mind finally wrapped around what she was seeing. Such elation she was feeling, her lips opened in a wide, happy smile and-

“I bet nobody wants to be at your lame party? Who cares about new years anyways? Not me.”

-it immediately faltered from her face. The joy she felt was immediately crushed by his comment. How could she have forgotten how mean he was?

“Then why did you come?” Kougyoku fired back, face set into a furious expression, beautiful red locks raising on their own just as fast as her temper did. Tch, she was so easily flustered. 

Yet, it was a good question. Why did the fallen Magi come after all? He was the least expected as Kougyoku only received a ‘Go die, old hag.’ in answer.

_Earlier that day..._

_Leaning against a pillar, Hakuryuu was watching him munching on peaches. His eyes trailed down the path that the dripping juice took. From the corner of his lips, it rolled down to his chin, to his bobbling throat before it disappeared under his shirt._

_“So,” Hakuryuu started, clearing his throat. Was the room getting hotter or was it just him? “I take it you won’t come to the party. I mean, it’s alright, I know you hate social events even more than I do but even if you don’t see it, my family wants you there.”_

_Judar frowned, turning his piercing red eyes to him before squinting._

_Hakuryuu had hoped that by bringing the subject up again, he could sway his decision. The first time didn’t work out so well and things turned... kinkier when they decided to take their pent up frustration to the bed._

_And now, he wasn’t so sure anymore._

_Judar had that lazy attitude and that bored expression but the way he twirled his wand showed that it was only that, a facade. He wasn’t agitated yet, just slightly annoyed but one misstep and things could turn sour quickly._

_Shit, time to change tactics._

_“I would also be happy if you’d come.” He put a slight smile on his face, the one he knew Judar couldn’t resist. But this was an emergency. Kougyoku would be upset if not even Judar came to her “special day party”, even if Hakuryuu had to admit being left alone with Judar while the whole palace was distracted wasn’t so bad._

_He may or may not have dreamed about doing it in Kougyoku’s study room - a really nice and cozy room - after all. And the sheer thrill of doing it near people always turned him on._

_Judar made a sour face, but it was clear he had already made up his mind. “It wouldn’t be so bad if that dickhead wasn’t there. Tch, I also hate when people ask if you have gotten a girlfriend yet. You don’t need a girlfriend when you’re mine! Ali-virgin-baba is talking only because he got married to that Mar, Mor...or something girl.”_

_Hakuryuu sighed. Yes, he was kind of flattered but it wasn’t going to help win him over. In fact, it was only doing the contrary. Their bed was quite cozy after all and they had everything to last them the nigh-_

_No. Hakuryuu shook his head. He couldn’t fall prey to this temptation, he needed to be strong. He was a leader, he couldn’t be swayed by this vile temptress in short-sleeved, black choli and his sarouel. Especially when he was supposed to sway him._

_Time to use his trump card._

_“Anyway, I will be going.” Hakuryuu turned around, going for the door. He stopped at the threshold. “But you know, I’ll stay the night there, I won’t come back here.” And after throwing this bomb, he left the room._

_Sixteen seconds later, a loud ‘FUCK’ was heard in all the castle, startling the servants so bad some baskets of clothes slipped out of their hands._

_Hakuryuu smirked._

__________________________________________

“I heard your whining, took pity.” He answered, flicking his wrist dismissively at her. “Still can’t believe you decided to throw a party for the _new year_.” He spat the last few words like it scorched his mouth.

Kougyoku pouted. “Because it's important!! There's some special magic around how you start the new year. Being surrounded by all the people you love and…” Her voice died down, cheeks reddening.

“And?” Judar cocked a brow.

“Maybe get a New Year's kiss.” She squeaked out before sighing dreamily as if she had imagined an overly romantic scenario in her head far too often. She was making that expression again, those red cheeks, warm eyes and overly too sweet smile expression that pissed him off. 

She was looking too vulnerable and almost cute, in a strange sisterly way. And Judar absolutely loathed thinking about family-related subjects.

“As if someone would kiss you, old hag,” He snickered, a hand stroking his nonexistent beard. “Well, maybe now that you're rich and stuff...”

Kougyoku saw red, _that_ expression being swiped off by an annoyed one.

“Like you're one to talk! Have YOU ever been kissed on such a romantic day?” She crossed her arms in front of her chest, fixating her eyes on his, challenging an answer. 

Judar was saved from it when Hakuryuu entered the room. 

“What's the topic here? Alibaba will be arriving a bit sooner, he…” He paused, eyeing them both suspiciously. One, arms crossed and raised head, was puffing her chest out while the other, hands on his hips, was scowling. Hakuryuu sighed. “..are you arguing again?”

“Who’s arguing?” Judar scowled. He’d never admit that he, in fact, hadn’t been kissed on New Years’. But he and Hakuryuu didn’t need a special day to kiss. They were plenty intimate behind closed doors, so why did he suddenly feel so anxious? He wasn’t some silly romantic like Kougyoku. Why did he need a New Years’ kiss? Why did anyone need a New Years’ kiss? “Jeez… Damn it! We came early to help, didn’t we Hakuryuu?”

“Oh?” Kougyoku raised her eyebrow skeptically. “I wonder whose idea that was.”

Hakuryuu smiled politely and stated the obvious. “It was mine, Miss Kougyoku. I thought it’s time we made amends for the years I spent… well… avoiding you.”

Stepping forward, Kougyoku took Hakuryuu’s hand. “How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Kougyoku. There’s no need to be polite to your sister.”

“Thank you Miss Kou- er… Kougyoku.”

Judar turned up his nose pridefully. “I’m just here to get first dibs on the peaches. Hakuryuu can help all he wants.”

No way was he letting that guy go to the party alone. He was way too charming to leave in a room full of people for any amount of time. Someone would try to sweep Hakuryuu off his feet, and Judar wasn’t about to let that happen. That was _his_ job.

“Why don’t you set out some plates for the guests?” Kougyoku smiled cheerfully. “We’re a little short-handed so this is perfect. Thank you for your help. It’s a great burden off my shoulders.”

“Sure!” Hakuryuu turned and strode toward the plates, stopping as he passed Judar. Placing his hand on his shoulder, Hakuryuu spoke in a low voice, his face close enough that his breath tickled Judar’s ear. “If you help out, I’ll be sure to reward you later.”

Hakuryuu’s hand squeezed, and Judar’s heart skipped a beat as the man walked past him. A reward? Judar liked rewards, particularly the kind Hakuryuu tended to dish out. They usually involved a bed and a lot of lube. 

Straightening his spine, Judar marched over and grabbed a stack of plates, ignoring Hakuryuu’s smug grin. Judar had played right into his hands. He hated it, but he couldn’t resist an offer like the one he’d just been presented.

One by one, Judar set the plates starting from the opposite end of the table and working his way toward Hakuryuu. They met in the middle, their hands brushing as they set down their plates. Hakuryuu froze, locking eyes with Judar, whose lips pulled into a seductive smirk. Hakuryuu could play it cool all he wanted, but he was as excited about the reward as Judar.

Hakuryuu responded with a knowing grin. It was so shameless, Judar nearly dropped his stack of plates.

“You only get the reward if you finish helping,” Hakuryuu taunted him, moving past.

Judar collected himself and finished setting out the plates. That was right. He didn’t need a special midnight kiss. He and Hakuryuu had their own way of doing things. They always had, always would.

Still, as his eyes locked on Hakuryuu’s gentle smile, the way his eyes lit up as he finished his job, Judar couldn’t help but think that just once, he wanted a special kiss on a special day.

_Knock knock knock._

Snapping out of his daze, Judar scolded himself. He didn’t need a kiss like that. What had he been thinking?

“Good you finished just in time!” Kougyoku beamed. “It looks like the others are starting to arrive!”

As it turned out, while her sisters hadn’t given her notice, every single one of them appeared for the celebration. And their husbands. And their kids. All 24 of the tiny red-headed rambunctious rascals. She watched them run into the palace, all excited to see their ancestral home.  
  
“Hello, Empress! It’s an honor to finally meet you,” was what the eldest of them said. More often, she got tugs and “Hello Aunty.”  
  
“Hello, hello!” She giggled and picked some up. The youngest toddler found Judar and tugged his braid, his pants, and asked him questions.  
  
Judar yelled in annoyance and pushed them off. “Get off me, you little runts!” He glowered and scared them off back to their mothers. Koumei came in, tugged along by Kouha. Both of them were immediately assaulted by the wee kids.

When the door was knocked on again, Judar stood closest to it and so he opened it grumpily - they were enough already! - to see Alibaba there, smiling with his sunny, goofball grin, arm around Morgiana’s shoulders, and that Aladdin squirt beside them.

They all froze, blinking at each other. It was Alibaba who found his wits the fastest and greeted the poor Magi with an even brighter smile, blinding him. Judar’s expression turned sour.

“Hey there! I guess we didn-” Alibaba began but was immediately cut off as Judar straight up slammed the door to his face. Soon there was a loud pounding as Alibaba shouted for Judar to let them in. Might as well have been talking to a wall since Judar walked off, but the next passerby was kind enough to admit the trio into the party.

Next to arrive was a small group from Reim. Kougyoku expressed her shock at seeing them, to which Muu scratched the back of his head while sheepishly laughing that their RSVP must have gotten lost on an aircraft or something. Titus and Marga’s eyes grew big at the splendor of the palace, and the decorations that adorned the pillars.

Gold, black and red - the three colors of Kou - meshed and clashed together. Big arched windows that allowed all the light to come in were covered by deep burgundy curtains. The room was set ablaze by torches and candles and with the walls painted in a gradient of black, it looked like a starry night. 

A fountain of wine was placed right in the middle of the room and already, multiple redheads were drinking from it. 

Lo’lo’ gave off an especially toothy grin through his missing flesh as he spotted Kouha being used as a jungle gym by the latter’s nephews. Myron tried her best to look proper for the dignified occasion, but as she passed Kougyoku she elbowed her, giving her a sly wink. 

She did not have much time to think about the gesture as Ka Koubun approached her about the need to make room for more guests as it seemed like more were crossing the courtyard. She started looking for Hakuryuu hoping he could help some more but was soon interrupted by the squeaky noise of a wheelchair.

It was a shame, but she never really spotted when Kouen arrived. He just appeared out of nowhere with Ja’far - the right-hand man of that one ex-crush of hers - wheeling him, looking as regal as one could with missing limbs.

In her excitement to greet him, she tripped on her dress and stumbled a bit. These few seconds were enough for many of the little ones to crowd around this former legend, acting as a wall between her and her beloved elder brother. She could only watch him from afar with tears in her eyes. 

Somehow, Koumei managed to approach him with kids tugging on his sleeves and one on his back, pulling his hair.

“How has your time in Sindria been treating you?” Koumei asked, wincing when the kid pulled his hair too hard.

Half of Kouen’s mouth tugged upwards. He did seem to be looking less wrinkly and worn than back on Samon Island. 

“Surprisingly relaxing. You should try it sometime,” Kouen said, eyes creasing with some kind of sadistic glee at seeing his brother looking so disheveled. At least they would keep him awake.

“Indeed…” Koumei pondered. He looked the man pushing his brother in the eye and they exchanged a look of distrust.

A bell chimed to announce the feast’s commencement. Maids carried in tray after tray of what was prepared for the first course, accommodating the surprisingly large crowd. As there were far more people than seats, it turned into a bit of a buffet with the guest rotating to the dining tables and other activities.

The wine was far too bitter for his taste, and the food may as well have been rancid and spoiled, or maybe it was because he was too used to tasting sweeter things like... 

Hakuryuu’s eyes found themselves glued to his lips, shiny and red from the wine and _so_ enticing before he found the strength to just look away. 

The party was noisy, to say the least.

Don’t get him wrong, it was nice seeing everyone, especially members of his family but keeping up with them was tiring. And sometimes, uncomfortable. Discussions with Kouen had been… awkward. 

Hakuryuu didn’t know what to feel about this man anymore. He respected him and even admired him, but with what happened, with everything that happened and his loss of hatred toward him, he was left in a tight spot. How to apologize to someone after you fucked his life? Maybe he should ask Judar, he would know-

Wait. 

Judar doesn’t apologize. 

Nevermind.

A little one tugged on his sleeve and Hakuryuu did his best to entertain him, mainly by smiling and following him around as the child babbled and stuttered about his life in a _biiiiiig_ castle and how he was a big boy and wanted a drink from the spewing thing - the fountain, mind you - and-

He bumped into someone.

No, not just someone. _Judar_.

“Hakuryuu!” Judar slurred, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing, “Just the one I was looking for.”

Hakuryuu’s throat bobbed under the warm, half-lidded gaze of _his_ lover. Those piercing red eyes pinned him in place and he was left dreadfully waiting for what was to come next. If Judar was going to blow their cover, he would have preferred it in a smaller gathering and _not_ with his family present. 

His face came uncomfortably close to his and Hakuryuu wrinkled his nose. He reeked of alcohol and was far from being just tipsy.

“You know Hakuryuu,” he started, swaying a bit on his feet “I don’t get it. Is it really so special to kiss on New Year? I mean what is all that fuss about? I’ve never kissed anyone on this day and look, I’m still alive.” He patted his limb as if to prove that he was, indeed, still alive.

It was kind of surprising, that confession of his. Sure, he wasn’t the most romantic person on the planet, quite far from it actually, and living a life under Al-Thamen’s influence and control didn’t help it, but Judar was attractive. _Very_ attractive. And his powerful position in the palace would gain him the chance with everyone he wanted. 

Hakuryuu blinked. He could have sworn… for one second… It almost seemed like Judar was pouting. But he must have seen wrong.

If he didn’t know better, he would think Judar was a bit sulky over the fact that everybody seemed to have had their share of romantic kisses other than him. Maybe Kougyoku had infected Judar with her ideas on how such a day had to go along. 

Hakuryuu hummed lowly, eyeing him in a new light.

Judar would never say such things out loud. That he wanted, in fact, a New Year’s kiss. So Hakuyruu leaned close to him, careful nobody saw them, silently whispering “meet me shortly before midnight, and we will find out.” He gave Judar a knowing smile, winking at him. Then he turned around, disappearing, leaving a perplexed Judar behind.

The kids had all been bouncing around the entire palace, eventually having to be chased down by Chuu’un and his excellent tracking team. Once they had been returned to the main banquet hall, they were plopped by Koumei, who groaned internally and bent to let them ask him questions; and Ja’far, who saw the little Rens, the oldest of whom was merely 11, and adopted them for the night on the spot. He started telling stories of his adventures with Sinbad, enrapturing all of them with the tales — until they got bored and saw Judar nearby.

One of the older ones saw and recognized his wand and approached him with many of the others following, asking him to show them tricks. Judar was all too eager to comply with some simple but cool-looking magic spells. Not being magicians themselves, and not having seen much magic in their lives, the kids’ eyes sparkled with amazement at every little trick.

“Wow, that is so cool!” one of them exclaimed, and everyone nodded along. “You must be one of the greatest magicians in the world!”

“Well, you’re right about that,” Judar said smugly and went on to show some more magic to his starstruck audience while telling over-exaggerated tales about his past adventures and how he and Hakuryuu totally beat Alibaba and Aladdin in every way. Of course they were only children, but Judar wasn’t going to turn down an opportunity to convert them into Hakuryuu-is-better-than-Alibaba-ism.  
  
Alibaba soon came over to correct his tale, Aladdin joining in and telling his own version of the story.  
  
“And then Ugo grabbed him and started squeezing until his Borg broke.”

The little ones gasped in horror, clearly imagining their new hero receiving the beating of his life.

“I narrowly escaped death, but I flew away with vengeance to be wreaked!”  
  
“Yeah, knocked out on a carpet and being healed by loudmouth over there,” Aladdin said, pointing to Ka Koubun. The “loudmouth” of many plots came over immediately upon sensing he was being referred to. For once, he kept his mouth shut about his latest plot. 

_“I am Ka Koubun. My plan is to wed the Empress to the Magi. When they have a child, I will use him to seize control of the government. But first, I have to get him to make a move on her and start their relationship. It seems like my chance is coming up. Between him and that gaggle of kids, I can convince him easily.”_  
  
“Did I hear my name?” Ka Koubun asked.  
  
Aladdin was shocked that the name “loudmouth” summoned him, but he recovered with a smile. “We were just talking about how you saved Judar’s life that one time in Balbadd. He totally owes you~”

Here’s his chance! He knew how to spin this! “Yes, he does. But it was all thanks to Kougyoku and her orders.” He gave Aladdin a pointed look, waggling his eyebrows.  
  
“Yeah, all thanks to her.” Aladdin blushed lightly. “Thanks to her, we had another fighter in the last battle.”

Ka Koubun leaned into Aladdin’s ear. “You know, she really likes you.”  
  
“She does?” Aladdin leaned toward him. Judar squinted at them.  
  
“Yeah, she totally likes you, but you have to make the first move. It’s tradition.” They nodded at each other conspiratorially, and Aladdin abandoned Alibaba to Judar and his sharp tongue. Both stared after them, until Alibaba asked, “Do you think that’s going to become a thing?” He sounded hopeful. Two of his greatest friends together? What a joy!

Judar’s slightly drunk mind was doing way too good of a job imagining Aladdin married to Kougyoku… married to the Empress… Although Kougyoku was the empress regent, wouldn’t that still make Aladdin the Emperor? When, if things had gone differently, it would be Hakuryuu with that title? Judar felt like he was going to barf. This was the worst timeline. “Sure as hell hope not,” he mumbled with gritted teeth.

Hakuryuu looked at the clock more often than he could count. It wasn’t long until midnight would strike to announce the arrival of a new year, and he still couldn’t find Judar. He thought it would be easy, honestly. He usually kept his distance at such events and stayed in the background, while Judar was more apt to convince him away far too early so they could make out.

But he was captured by all of his family members like some magic spell was cast upon him to suddenly make him the most interesting person in the room. So he just nodded while the others talked, hoping they would get bored and let him go. He had to sneak out with Judar, after all.

He could finally see the blackhead, still surrounded by the kids. Hakuryuu smiled, almost reaching him, when suddenly, of all people, he heard Alibaba calling him. 

He forced a smile, turning to his friend. They haven’t really talked a lot since Alibaba’s marriage, and before that things still felt a bit awkward between them. It was getting better, at least. Everyone had their past with each other. 

Once again, Hakuryuu took a quick glance towards the time. He still had more than ten minutes. Everything was fine.

“Ah, Alibaba. Long time no see. How have you been? I know you must be quite busy with Morgiana now…” 

The blonde laughed, throwing an arm over his shoulder. “Ahah, that's right. But Mor and I are quite happy now." His face changed to a smug one. "Jealous? Don’t worry, maybe this year you will find a nice girlfriend!” 

Hakuryuu stopped a long-suffering sigh from coming out of his lips. Oh wow, not that again. He was running out of time and needed to leave to kiss his _boyfriend!_ Not hear details about the love-life of Alibaba. 

He looked at the spot where Judar has been just a second before, only to realize that he wasn’t there anymore. 

Shit!

Hakuryuu gritted his teeth. Everything would have been so much easier if they didn’t hide their relationship, he could have simply taken Judar away, saying he wanted a private moment with his boyfriend. _But…_ He feared the outcome of such a revelation. Sure, he could tell Kougyoku and maybe his sister, but Kouen? 

He winced just thinking about it. 

The big problem was that he couldn’t predict their reactions, he wasn’t sure what the rest of his family would think of him dating someone who had caused such big trouble for the Empire. And beyond that, his family may not accept him being with a man at all, former Magi aside.

To say Judar wasn’t exactly an ideal dating choice for an imperial prince (and former emperor) would be an understatement. On the surface, he was lazy and bad-mannered, but Hakuryuu knew better, he cared. Even when he pretended he didn’t, he still cared. He had a heart and he was hurting deep down. And he had some really cute mimics, and- 

When did he fall in love with the little things Judar did? He didn’t know. It just happened. Falling for him had felt natural, like the weather changes the surroundings. And, just like water and ice digging their way through rocks, it hadn’t been a quick transition. One day, he simply searched in his heart and discovered that Judar had wormed his way in and couldn’t be thrown out.

“Oh Alibaba, I need to find my sister. It’s almost midnight, don’t you want to search for Morgiana and celebrate with her?” he suggested, already scanning to room in search of Judar. 

“Oh, you’re right! I really forgot the time. There was so much I wanted to tell you, but I guess that can wait. Hm, Hakuei is over there.” He pointed to the middle of the party. “She’s talking to Kouen and Judar I think.”

Hakuryuu smiled brightly, a rare sight during events like this, and almost hugged Alibaba out of sheer relief. “Thank you! I better get going!” 

He ran towards the group of people gathering in the middle, right at the center of all attention. Perfect, just _perfect_. Sneaking out secretly was out of the question now, and the clock would soon strike twelve!

How was he going to explain him grabbing Judar and leaving when said one was captured in Kougyoku’s attention space right at the moment she had wanted to spend with all of them? 

**_Three minutes._ **

There were only three minutes left! He met Judar’s gaze, who looked apologetically at him. He most likely had given up on their plan by now. And the more he tried to find a way out, the more he brought attention to him. 

It really was a vicious spiral.

**_One minute._ **

He looked around for an exit but everyone was blocking them. He met Morgiana’s gaze, safely encased into Alibaba’s arms and faltered for a second. 

He didn’t love her anymore, yes, but she remained his first love and a very small part of him will always be fond of her. He wasn’t even sure if he really had loved her at one point. He had loved the idea of having her, a fearless and strong woman. But loving her for who she was? He wasn’t sure.

What made him stop, however was simply her expression. She looked so happy and in love, so at ease. Hakuryuu longed to be just like her. He longed to show the world how he loved that black-haired Magi. 

**_5…._ **

Hakuryuu blinked when people started the countdown. Adrenaline kicked in.

 _I can’t get out of here._

The whole place was packed wall-to-wall with dignitaries and family members.

**_4…_ **

_Everyone seems to be preoccupied, though._ With them distracted, it was like no one was around at all. He could go by the refreshments and sneak away through the servants’ passages.

**_3…_ **

He stepped closer towards Judar.

_But still, if I do it here, they’d all see…_

**_2…_ **

His gaze met Judar’s who looked almost... disappointed.

_Ah fuck it…_

**_1…_ **

It was going to take a lot out of him to finally find the courage to reveal the identity of his lover to his family. That was what he told himself each day, drowning himself in anxiety trying to imagine how they would react.

It didn’t. 

All it took was a split decision in a fleeting second, an itch to feel his lips on his. That folly decision had been all but an impulse, one that he didn’t consider the consequences of and when their lips neared, and when their breath mingled, and when their lips finally touched-

It was too late, nothing but the feeling of his lips, of his tongue, mattered anymore.

His heart pulsed to the rhythm of Judar’s soul, chanting his name over and over again. Every time their skin touched, his heart sang his elation but this time there was something else, febrile arousal and the sweet release of this secret weighing down his soul that twisted that melody bringing out a full symphony of love. How he adored it when their lips touched and tangoed with unabashed fervor. Or maybe he just loved Judar.

His lips felt smoother than usual, sweeter too. The taste of liquor lingering on his lips, fiery and intoxicating almost made him lose his mind, head spinning. His touch, burning, menacing to consume him entirely. And he wanted that, to be consumed, to lose himself in the sea of darkness that was Judar. 

Hakuryuu almost groaned when their kiss came to an end, too hooked on the drug that Judar was. He felt drunk after this kiss. Drunk and in love.

All he could hear was their panting. Everything else was quiet, the silence buzzing in his ear and-

Wait, silence? 

Wasn't he supposed to be in the middle of a party-

With an unprecedented lucidity, realization hit him like a brick.

He had kissed Judar, in the middle of a party including every single one of his family members and the room fell silent. 

That wasn't a good thing. 

That wasn't a good thing at all. 

But in the moment, Hakuryuu found himself not caring. Judar looked particularly pleased and happy. That was what he wanted to reach. He had taken him off-guard, Judar still looked flustered from their kiss and a little perplexed. It rarely happened to see him like this. 

“I KNEW IT! I FUCKING KNEW IT!” someone shouted. Kouha, probably.  
  
“Language!” Definitely Kouha, and that was definitely Koumei, who sounded more than a little pissed off at that moment.

Kouha’s little entourage flocked around him, singing praises to his impeccable observation skills. Hakuryuu, on the other hand, felt his face turn redder every passing second. His soul might have reached a new state of nirvana and higher beings. 

In the heat of the moment, all that had mattered was Judar, but now the real meaning of his actions started dawning to him. However, instead of timidness, Hakuryuu reacted with anger in his embarrassment. He saw everyone gawking at them, and something snapped in his head.

“That’s it! I’m taking my revenge on all of you again!” Hakuryuu declared with cheeks flushed out of frustration.

“Oh hell yeah!” came Judar’s excited encouragement. He looked like he could go on a new war path that very second, biting the lower lip of his grinning mouth.

“Please, Hakuryuu, calm down”, Hakuei walked next to her brother, trying to ease the situation. She tried to convince Hakuryuu that there was nothing wrong with short and quiet sentences.

“Yeah, calm down a bit Hakuyruu!” Kouha was having the time of his life, the servants next to him complimenting his ability to figure all of this out. 

Wait... Did he just take money? 

Hakuryuu sighed. 

Only Kouha would be shameless enough to bet on such a thing. Was it really that obvious to everyone? Hakuryuu was always wary of keeping a professional distance towards Judar when they were in public. Which wasn't exactly hard since he was occupied with work most of the day.

He glanced in Kouha's direction with a look that could probably kill. 

“Alright, it was just a joke!" His cousin raised both hands in defeat, rolling his eyes. "Don't be so serious, I'm engaged with Lo’lo now, you know? And the way Judar always looked at you, I knew he was in love with you! Even before your two-against-the-world-thing." He winked at Judar, “Well done, by the way."

Hakuryuu's now official boyfriend looked overly pleased with himself. It wasn't a surprise, since the Magi had loved being under the spotlight and had tried to get his attention for years. So being able to announce their relationship in public was surely something he took great pride in. In fact, if you asked him, he wouldn’t have hidden it at all, but Hakuryuu didn’t want everyone to know, and he grumpily went along. 

It was kinda exciting, the thrill of doing something naughty and the danger of being found out. They would kiss in empty hallways or barely hidden behind pillars. Or Judar would fly in through the window at night. 

There were sometimes when it was only a matter of seconds before someone rounded the corner and saw them, when Hakuryuu quickly stepped away and pretended to give Judar instructions about his work. 

Judar remembered a particular instance where he almost blew their cover.

_Hakuryuu had been trapped in a meeting all day with those old fart officials and the old hag. To be fair, he had no excuse to sneak in on such an important business affair. Nothing but the burning urge to greet his lover. It wasn’t his fault, he was feeling lonely and people just stared at him like he was the weird one here._

_So he eavesdropped on them, sitting on his flying carpet just outside of the conveniently opened window. A terrible idea. It was boring. Judar had no interest in economics at all, thank you very much. And the terms! They used such complicated terms for describing small things. It made his head hurt._

_But he couldn’t contain his shivers every time he heard the deep and raucous tone of his lover. It so happened to shorten his already short patience. And then, he snapped._

_It really wasn’t that calculated. He took a rock, he threw the rock, he hit the back of Hakuryuu’s head. But he got the desired reaction. Hakuryuu jumped to his feet, excused himself and went checking the window. Quick as a thief, Judar snatched his collar and brought him down for a very needed kiss, snickering at the shocked and flustered face of his lover._

_“Hakuryuu, are you okay?” Kougyoku’s voice managed to reach them._

_Barely containing his laughter, Judar flew away, toward the sunset, leaving Hakuryuu behind to deal with the situation._

“No! This won’t do! This won’t do at all, Your Highness!” a voice screeched across the room. Everyone’s attention was drawn to Ka Koubun waving his fan at Kougyoku who was in the arms of Myron. Her cheeks were flushed with a shy smile. Aladdin sat a small distance from them rubbing a sore, red cheek — his plans dashed. Ka Koubun continued, “You need to be wed to a man of good standing so you can produce me...er _KOU_ an heir! Not be seen in public with a former slave like this!”

“That’s enough!” Kouen’s booming voice stopped Ka Koubun short. “Kougyoku can be with whomever she sees fit…”

“Big brother…” Kougyoku sighed at him coming to her defense.

Kouen continued, “Koumei and Kouha have been working on updating our laws to allow such. I trust that is going well?”

Koumei nodded while removing a carrot stick from his mouth. “It is, my brother. Just a bit more red tape, but things should be official in time for Kouha’s wedding.”

“And if it’s not, we’ll just have the wedding in Reim!” Lo’lo laughed boisterously, raising his goblet. The surrounding entourage of Fanalis and Kouha’s crew cheered.

“As for heirs...I think the Ren bloodline is secure.” Kouen gestured to the little redheads all around. Sure the line of succession may get a little messy, but perhaps they’d be propelled by competition to improve their skills? They were Rens after all. Kouen shrugged his shoulders and smirked, “And since we’re making announcements: Ja’far and I have also been together for a while.”

Across the room, Ja’far shot up, still holding one of the younger Rens shouting, “Kouen! How could you just tell everyone like that?!” He set the little one down and stalked over. “Haven’t we discussed this and the ramifications? Did you forget where we are and everyone that is present? This isn’t Reim! We can’t just go around flaunting our relationship. Our conduct requires discretion.” 

Kouen simply smiled like the devil as he leaned his cheek into his remaining hand. When Ja’far stood right before him flustered and waving his arms, Kouen straightened up with confidence and grabbed the other by the back of his neck.

“Sorry it’s a bit after midnight but…” Kouen began then pulled the Sindrian down for a kiss.

Ja’far struggled at first, but soon melted into it, hands clasping Kouen’s collar. “En~” he breathed when their lips parted. 

Hakuryuu felt a wave of relief, seeing everyone so carefree like this. He didn’t plan on revealing the situation in such a way, but he was most certainly glad things were out on the table now. The world was finally at peace and even Kouen has found someone to share his future with (whether whatever was going on between Jafar and his cousin was serious or not). He would like to ask him about how these two even got together as well as Kouha and Lo’lo, but that talk was for a different time. 

He didn’t notice Judar fumbling in one of his pockets, mumbling to himself, slowly kneeling down. But Alibaba stopped the other from talking, putting a hand on his shoulder, grinning. “Ah Judar, two years we were so close together. I must have noticed something! The way you were talking about Hakuryuu...I’m very happy for both of you. Also,” he whispered to Judar, “if you ever need relationship advice, I can help you out anytime.”

Judar frowned and stepped away from the clingy blonde. He really thought he could brag about his love life. Pah! “As if! Hakuryuu and I have fucked before you even knew what a kiss was!” That hit! Alibaba’s eyes widened and he looked them both over in an offended manner, like he used to when Aladdin was having fun with the brothel women. Judar most certainly looked pleased at his reaction, while Hakuryuu turned bright red.

“Judar! That’s not for the public!” he tried to hold Judar’s mouth shut with his hand, the other laughing.

“Why not? _I bet Alibaba could use a bit of advice._ ” He was mimicking the other’s voice jokingly.

But this time Alibaba wasn’t gonna take the teasing! He cleared his throat, getting the other’s attention. “Well, if you must know, Morgiana and I are expecting.”

Judar halted in his movement, blinking. “Expecting what? A brain to fall into your head?” The way he asked was completely serious! That bastard!

“No!! Expecting…like…A BABY!” 

Kougyoku ran over to him, hugging “Oh Alibaba, why didn’t you tell me?! Congratulations!” 

“Well it’s not exactly like we are ALREADY expecting, it’s just-” he scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a way out of this. In fact, this was a total lie! Well, not really, they WANTED kids after all, but it’s not like Morgiana and him… speaking of her, she was standing beside Kougyoku, looking confused.

“But Alibaba. Didn't you want to wait for our first time to be after building up the countries?” 

“Ah, well, i meant we are gonna get a baby soon, after all, I, I, …” before the others could even THINK of making fun of him, Alibaba turned around, running. He was so embarrassed! 

Judar smirked then remembered what he was attempting when Alibaba had inserted himself. He fished around in his pocket, grinning as his fingers closed around a certain item and tried to bend down on one knee again, but this time was interrupted by Kouha patting him and Hakuryuu on the backs with congratulations.

Judar exhaled quite audibly. “Can’t someone in this family have one minute to themselves? Come here, Hakuryuu, before Kouen proclaims he is also pregnant!” He dragged the young prince outside the room, a safe distance away from the others (if something like that even exists). They walked to the palace grounds where Hakuryuu used to practice. It was a special place. Judar had offered to be Hakuryuus Magi here more times than he would have liked, and on that one special day, the other accepted. Maybe he would have that luck once again.

He turned around, Hakuryuu was still very embarrassed from the sudden reveal of their relationship, but not in an entirely negative way. They’re lucky the Kou family wasn’t very strict with their connection, and as much as Judar would have loved to see his king all dressed up in expensive garments, sitting on the throne with a serious look and the aura of power surrounding him as emperor, Hakuryuu couldn’t have an heir with him. Well he could, but Judar wasn’t too fond of being a concubine of any sort. Now that he got Hakuryuu, he wanted to have him all to himself. It felt like most of his life he has waited for a chance with him and when he finally got it, they were separated again. 

“...dar? Judar? Are you listening? Why did you bring me here?” Hakuryuu waved a hand before his face, trying to get the former Magi out of his deep thoughts.

Judar blinked twice, trying to regain his composure. He wasn’t sure if it was the right time to do this, but looking at how everything else was playing out, he decided to plunge right in. “Well you see...I’ve been thinking.” He gestured around. “There’s flowers here. They’re romantic as shit.”

Hakuryuu raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly “Yeah… ok if you wanna talk, I’m sorry I kissed you in front of everyone. I know you hate changes, but I think if we stay together the rest won’t matter. So I wanted to ask you if you-”

“Hey!! Don’t you dare propose to me like that! That’s my line! And besides, I prepared all of this shitty romantic text with the things that you say and such. Here.” He pointed to a paper with some notes, sloppy writing on its surface.

Judar got down on one knee with a huff and took Hakuryuu’s hand. “Hakuryuu, being with you has been the best thing ever. Since the day we decided to kill your mother together, camping together and eating together, bathing, sleeping and fighting and conquering Belial.. Ahh, this was more romantic in my head!” He bashed his head a couple times. Hakuryuu stopped him.  
  
“No, no, this is amazing. Keep going.” There were tears in his eyes, and that encouraged Judar to continue.

“I loved every moment we spent together, and even when we fought, all I wanted was to figure out how to make up with you. You’ve become the best and brightest thing in my life, and I… I hadn’t realized that until after I landed on the Dark Continent. Two years without you hurt. A lot. I want you to be by my side, always. And I want to be by your side most of all. Hakuryuu, will you be my husband?”  
  
Hakuryuu was choking back sobs. He nodded and extended his hand as Judar slipped the ring on. It was a Western custom, but it meant so much to him.

“I love you, Hakuryuu.”

“I love you, too, Judar.”

Judar decided that he preferred their next kiss to the New Year’s one. He didn’t need a holiday to make it special. He just needed Hakuryuu.


	2. New Year's Eve: Post Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As usual, Hakuryuu and Judar end up getting a little hot on their feelings

After that proposal, Hakuryuu and Judar retreated inside. It seemed the party was winding down, with Koumei crashed unceremoniously on Kouen’s lap, and Ja’far stuck wheeling both of them out. The children had also started to pass out, some of them falling over in the halls on their way to bed.

None of that mattered. What did matter right now was that Hakuryuu felt elated, and when he felt so good, he usually chased it down with Judar’s…  _ help. _ He dragged his boyfriend to their room, glancing at the ring he had been given.

“Someone’s eager tonight, eh?” Judar said, pinning him to a wall before they made it through the door.

“How can I not be, with my  _ fianc _ _ é _ being such a romantic?” Hakuryuu shot back, his voice dropping into its sultry range. Judar hummed happily at the sound of his voice.

“And what are you going to do with your sweet, romantic fiance?” he asked, leaning in close. Their lips barely brushed each other as Hakuryuu became aware of how Judar was pinning his wrist to the wall with one hand and holding his hand with the other. He smirked and reversed the pin, slamming Judar against the wall, and leaned in close to his ear.

“I’m going to enjoy this  _ slowly _ .”

Judar sighed and shuddered, his body squirming from the heat. Hakuryuu opened the door and yanked him inside, then shut it and pushed Judar through the parlor and to the bedroom. Judar went willingly the whole way, even pulling Hakuryuu along.

Inside, Hakuryuu closed and locked the door, then shoved Judar onto the bed. “You’re mine, tonight~” he said, crawling over Judar, who smiled.

“Prove it.” The challenge had become their communication. Hakuryuu made sure to prove to Judar exactly how this was going to go as he brushed his lips against the other’s, soft and slow and loving. Through the aggressive lust, tender affection shone in his eyes.

“Don’t look at me like that. It’s gross.”

“You love it.”

“I love  _ you _ .” Judar kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Hakuryuu’s neck. Hakuryuu’s eyes fluttered closed. He lost himself in the feeling of their lips together once again. They parted for air, and Judar looked at him hungrily.

Tongue played with tongue, and then they kissed again. Judar explored Hakuryuu’s mouth. Hakuryuu slipped into Judar’s while his hand caressed his side. Judar squirmed. His ribs had always been sensitive.

“I’ve always wondered something. Why do you leave your ribs exposed like that when they’re so  _ sensitive  _ to the touch?” Hakuryuu stroked them again. Judar moaned softly.

“Dunno. Maybe I just always liked the idea of you touching me in my best places~” Judar chuckled and kissed him again, rolling them over so Hakuryuu was on the bed.

“I like seeing you below me,” he said.

“I like seeing you above me. But we know how this ends.”

“ _ Earn it,” _ Judar said. And Hakuryuu rolled them over again, his hands roaming across Judar’s body, palms going up and fingertips sliding all the way down to his core, as if dragging the building heat inside him straight to his cock. He moaned as his head fell back. Hakuryuu dragged him back into the kiss.

“Don’t start pillowing on me yet. I want you to do something special tonight~”

“Aw, but I love it when you take care of my body for me,” Judar said, trying to pout so Hakuryuu would do as he always did. Hakuryuu, in response, just rubbed his crotch against Judar’s, their clothed cocks rubbing against each other. Both of them moaned.

“W-what was your plan..?” Judar asked, blood rushing to his cheeks and loins.

“I’ll blow you while you blow me.”

“How is that gonna work!? You know my transfer circle isn’t as sophisticated as Koumei’s.”

“Lay down on the pillows,” Hakuryuu said. Judar hesitated.

“Wh–”

“Lay  _ down _ , Judar.” He chased Judar back, knowing he liked the commands. Judar laid down on the pillows obediently as Hakuryuu lifted his hips so  _ smoothly _ , like Judar was hardly even there, and tugged his loose pants down. His cock sprung out at half mast.

Once Judar’s pants were on the floor, Hakuryuu pulled his own off, revealing himself to be almost completely hard. He undid his shirt next, letting it fall open, the way Judar liked it. Judar hurriedly took his own off, letting himself be completely bare before Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu kissed down his jawline slowly, one tantalizing inch at a time. Judar’s skin heated up like fire under Hakuryuu’s lips. He moaned again.

“Enjoying it so soon?”

“You’re all lovey and possessive tonight. It’s really turning me on.”

Hakuryuu kissed down his neck and hummed. “Is that it? Aren’t I like this every night?”

“Not every ah~ night mm~ Most of the time you’re just possessaah~~” Found it. Hakuryuu grinned as he found the sweet spot in Judar’s neck. He kissed it, nipped it, then took the flesh between his teeth and made his mark to go with the rest. Every lovebite on Judar’s shoulder was redone, new ones added. Hakuryuu even made a few daringly high up Judar’s neck.

“H-Hakuryuu–” Judar looked at him, worried he had lost his mind.

“Now that they know, I don’t mind them seeing these,” Hakuryuu said. Judar grinned.

“Then mark away, oh loving  _ fiance _ .” And he did. Several more marks found their way above Judar’s shirtline. He moaned with every one. Hakuryuu kissed his way down Judar’s chest gently. He nuzzled the skin, kissed it, and a hand came up to play with Judar’s ribs once again. As Hakuryuu neared a nipple, his hand did, as well, coming tantalizingly close several times, until he was sure that Judar was turned on enough for them to be sensitive.

“Hakuryuu~ suck?” Hakuryuu obliged and rolled one nipple around with his finger, his mouth hovering hotly over the other. He sucked on it, gently at first, then with more force. Judar moaned openly as Hakuryuu’s free hand traced his ribs and reached around his arched back to caress his spine.

“Ryuuu~” Judar pushed against the mattress and lifted into Hakuryuu’s mouth, away from his spine-touching hand. Hakuryuu kissed him gently on the lips, then sucked hard on his nipple, making Judar cry out.

“I love it when you say my name, Judar~”

“Ryuu~” Judar moaned and pressed his palms against his eyes as he arched, Hakuryuu’s hands working his entire body. One hand moved down to his legs, caressing his inner thighs and igniting the nerves. His leg twitched as his cock bobbed. His erection was stiff, as stiff as Hakuryuu’s own. “I’m ready for you, Ryuu.”

Hakuryuu kissed down his stomach, dipping his tongue inside Judar’s bellybutton. He jumped.

“All of your weak points are so exposed~ Judar, why is that?” Judar refused to answer, moaning instead as Hakuryuu continued down, narrowly avoiding hitting Judar’s cock.

“Now it’s time for my plan.”

“So how–”

“Like this.” Hakuryuu swung his ass around. Judar gave it a squeeze, making Hakuryuu squeak and moan. “It should be right there, right?”

“Y-yeah.” Judar was face to face with Hakuryuu’s cock. All told, it wasn’t terribly large, but it was a good length and width all the same, and Hakuryuu knew how to use it. He reached up and pumped it a couple times.

Hakuryuu did the same on his end, giving Judar long, slow strokes to make sure he really was hard, then kissed the tip and started licking his shaft. Judar repeated the actions, used to blowing him, but not from this angle. His tongue was on the wrong side, for starters.

They both bobbed on the other’s cock, humming and moaning as they did, moaning more as the vibrations rocked them. Hakuryuu lathed Judar’s cock in saliva. Judar sucked hard and deep on him.

“Love you,” Judar said, pushing Hakuryuu into his cheek several times before deepthroating him. Hakuryuu cried out loudly as he did.

“Judar~! I love you too, Judar~”

“Marry me, Hakuryuu!”

“I will!” They blew as best they could, sucking hard and licking up and down. Hakuryuu got a hand on Judar’s balls. Judar returned the favor and fondled Hakuryuu’s as they hung over his face. Eventually, Hakuryuu split from Judar, who whined.

“What now?” Judar asked.

“Now?” Hakuryuu reached for his bedside table and took out some lube. Judar licked his lips in anticipation as Hakuryuu jerked himself off for a few strokes while applying. He got between Judar’s legs and spread them, then lined himself up at Judar’s entrance.

“Are you ready?”

“I’m ready.” Judar wriggled to get Hakuryuu’s head into his ass. Hakuryuu chuckled.

“No you’re not.” He lubed his fingers and circled Judar’s entrance.

“Ryuu, don’t tease~ Just push it in already. I don’t care if it’ll hurt, I want your cock inside me~”

“I do. I don’t want you to have to be in pain.” He pushed a finger in gently. Judar gasped in pain as he was stretched. Thanks to their frequent fucking, it didn’t take much to get a second finger in. Hakuryuu scissored them inside, then rubbed his prostate gently. Judar keened and rutted on his fingers.

“You look so beautiful like that, Judar. I love the way you move when I’m pleasuring you,” Hakuryuu purred. He laid himself on Judar and kissed him as he added a third finger and finished stretching his hole.

“Good. I want you to see how much I love you.”

Hakuryuu lined himself up once more, then pushed the head in slowly, groaning as the heat and tightness enveloped him. Judar moaned as he did. He sank his cock in to the base and moaned loudly. “So tight! Your ass is so warm, Ju~”

“Fuck, Ryuu. Don’t just use my nickname like that. You know what it does to me~”

“I know. I want you to feel good in every way I know.” Hakuryuu kissed him passionately and started thrusting into him slowly, every stroke controlled so it barely hit his sweet spot. Judar mewled and moaned as he thrusted, hands gripping the sheets.

“Ryuu! F-faster, Ryuu!”

“What’s the magic word, Ju?”

“Please~ please fuck me faster, Ryuu~!” Judar gasped as Hakuryuu shoved into him suddenly. He sped up his pace and went just a little harder against Judar’s prostate. Judar’s face twisted in ecstasy as moans spilled from his lips, and he pushed Hakuryuu’s robe off so they were both completely naked.

“Ju, I love you,” Hakuryuu said. “I love you more than anything.”

“I love you more than anything, too, Ryuu. You sap.” Judar moaned loud and long as Hakuryuu went faster, harder. He screamed out.

“Ryuu, Ryuu, Ryuu, Ryuu, Ryuu, Ryuu, Ryuu, Ryuu~!” Judar chanted his name with every thrust, soon stroking himself lazily and keening. “Feels good! Your cock feels so good inside me, Ryuu!”

Hakuryuu had also started chanting his name, his voice working itself up an octave as he thrusted hard into his fiance.

“L-let’s fuck on our wedding night. So many times~”

“Duh! You think I won’t fuck you like you always do me?” Judar laughed and moaned and arched his back. His tongue lolled out. Hakuryuu played with his nipple again and moaned into Judar’s ear.

“R-Ryuu, gonna cum soon…”

“Me too… I’m gonna cum… inside you, Ju.” Hakuryuu smiled and kissed Judar once more, holding his lips as he came, hot seed spilling inside Judar’s ass. Judar came all over their stomachs.

“HAKURYUUUUU~” He collapsed and moaned continually as Hakuryuu kept pumping through his orgasm until he was finished.

“J… Judar.” Hakuryuu looked at Judar. Judar looked at Hakuryuu.

“My turn.” Judar flipped them over and started kissing Hakuryuu, preparing his ass hurriedly as he slowly got hard again. Hakuryuu squirmed and moaned underneath him, legs spreading of their own accord. Judar leaned down and kissed his cock, then sucked on it to get him hard again.

“Oh! Ju! Ju~!” Hakuryuu moaned, cheeks flushed as he watched Judar handle him with hand and mouth, feeling a second finger enter him and start stroking his prostate, just like he had done. He bucked into Judar’s mouth. Judar choked on his dick as it hit the back of his throat, then hummed.

Judar got his third finger inserted and stretched Hakuryuu wide. His cock was a bit thicker, and he made sure that Hakuryuu’s ass would be able to handle it.

“This little mouth of yours is almost as pretty as the one in your face. I love seeing both stuffed with my cock~” He moved up to Hakuryuu’s mouth, who looked up at him and grinned. Hakuryuu got Judar’s cock into his mouth and deepthroated it several times, looking up at him with an affectionate and lusty gaze.

“Ju, fill my ass~” Judar obliged as Hakuryuu laid back down. He lifted Hakuryuu’s hips to meet his own, then lined himself up, cock wet with saliva, and slid in fast. Hakuryuu’s head hit the headboard with his force.

“Ju~!”

“Sorry.” After a quick shuffle backward and a couple pillows moved to keep Hakuryuu from getting hurt again, Judar started a quick and rough pace. He gave Hakuryuu a beastlike grin and fucked him hard. Hakuryuu’s hands braced against the headboard as he screamed out moan after moan from Judar’s pace.

“Ju~! JU! FfUCk!” His voice rose and choked as his mind went blank. “Feels so good, Ju, your cock feels amazing!” 

Judar took his moaning and screaming as encouragement and kept going. Hakuryuu’s voice started faltering after several minutes.

“Ryuu, I’m gonna cum again!”

“Cum inside me! Cum inside!” Hakuryuu wrapped his legs around Judar as he was fucked. Judar came in his ass, Hakuryuu’s name once again falling off his lips. Hakuryuu came hard on his stomach.

“J..J..Judar..” Judar collapsed next to him with a huff, panting heavily.

“Ngh.. Gotta clean up…”

“Yeah…” Hakuryuu moved to get a cloth from a bowl of warm water sitting nearby.

“Aww, you thought of everything.” Judar smiled.

“You thought I wouldn’t fuck you tonight?” Hakuryuu asked. He helped get the cum off and out, then cuddled up with Judar after.

“Love you, Ryuu.”

“Love you, too, Ju.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed reading this as much as we loved writing it ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a trip and a half


End file.
